This invention relates to a pen and paper holder.
A person may often find that a writing utensil is available, but be unable to locate any paper. Numerous devices have been constructed, incorporating a writing utensil and a pad of paper. Often, however, the pen and paper are separated, defeating the purpose of the combination.